


Mimic: Oneshot collection

by Enby_Scientist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: Written largely for the Spider's Web rp server on Discord.Following Xander Reedey and their symbiote partner Mimic.Technically in the marvel universe but since it's all OCs and parallel dimensions I've chosen not to clutter the tags with this.
Relationships: Xander Reedey/Mimic Symbiote
Kudos: 1





	Mimic: Oneshot collection

How one of the nudibranchs got into the touch pool Xander doubted he would ever understand; but here he was, little net in hand and a bucket on the floor leaning over the pool as a group of elementary school children watched on, waiting for him to give the go ahead.

“Because of the way that our tanks cycle water sometimes small creatures like this sea-slug here get into the touch pool.” he explained as he got his net around the brightly coloured sea slug and pulled it out. “However this little guy needs a very different environment to the creatures in here so we need to take him back.” Xander showed the children the small slug before putting it into his bucket.  
“Ok kids! You’re all set to use the touch pool now! But please be gentle!”

Xander picked up the bucket and headed through an employee only door. He had only just gotten a few steps in when his foot caught on a trolly one of the educators had failed to put away properly. He went flying, bucket emptying all over him and the floor, drenching him in salt water. When he righted himself the sea slug was nowhere to be seen…

Xander woke up that night hungry. A blurry-eyed look to the alarm clock made it only about 2am. He had barely been asleep for three hours. He stumbled to the kitchen and threw open the fridge. Cursing himself for not stopping for groceries on his way home that evening he checked the freezer.

One thing stood out to him. A pint of chocolate ice cream. Normally not his favorite flavor but right now? He couldn’t imagine anything more appetizing. Scrawling a hasty note to his roommate promising to buy her a new pint tomorrow. He barely remembered to grab a spoon as he ripped off the lid and shoveled the ice cream into his mouth. Hunger apparently stated he soon passed out again on top of his sheets.

When Xander next woke up there was sun streaming straight across his eyes. He rolled over to check the time only to see his alarm clock broken on the floor. Confused he reached for his phone instead. He stared at the time on the lock screen. 2pm. Just how long had he been asleep? 

Sighing, he sat up and grabbed his meds while he checked his notifications, fully expecting about a thousand missed calls from his boss. Surprisingly he didn't see any of that. Instead seeing a short text message conversation he apparently had had earlier that morning calling out sick.

Xander ran a hand down his face, trying to make sense of it all. He had no memory of messaging his boss or breaking his alarm clock. He opened up a well visited note on his phone, “Things to talk to Dr Weissman about”, and typed out a new bullet point.

“Sleepwalking? Maybe dissociation?” He said as he typed. He put the phone in his bag and pulled on his clothes, resolving to go and take a walk and pick up the groceries he needed to get anyway.

About 10 minutes later Xander was in the local convenience store, standing in front of the freezers. He had just reached in and grabbed a replacement icecream for his roommate when his eyes landed on the individually packaged ice-cream sandwiches. Without a second thought he had grabbed five and had thrown them in his basket. He didn’t make eye contact when he sheepishly took his shopping to the cashier.

Walking out the store he tore open one of the packets with his teeth and bit down on the chocolate-coated treat, once more feeling the strange hunger from last night subside. He was halfway through the second one and only just starting to realise how much of a pain this will be to clean out of his braces when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him harshly into an alley.

Looking in shock he came face to face with an unknown man brandishing a knife up in his face.  
“Wallet. Now.” The thug grunted.  
Xander’s hand was halfway to reaching for it when he felt it freeze in place, unable to move.  
The thug got impatient and shoved him, waving the knife in front of Xander’s eyes.  
“You deaf? Give me your wallet!” 

“NO…” Xander heard himself say, “WE WON'T.” He felt his face contort into a wide, toothy grin and watched as the thug backed off.

“What the fuck! The fuck are you freak!?” He turned tail and ran leaving Xander to face his reflection in a blacked-out window.

He looked in shock at his teeth, watched as multiple rows of shark-like teeth sunk back into the form of normal teeth. He reached up and gingerly felt his mouth, feeling as the sharp points slowly became more blunted.

“What the..?” he said- or at least would have said if he had not just then become aware of something loose within his mouth. Gingerly he reached back and pulled out a small bundle of wire and other bits of metal. With a dawning horror he realised that it was his braces. He watched wide eyed as an inky slime creeped out from under his sleeve and curled around his hand.

Xander reacted, trying to throw the goop against the wall only to see it spread out against his hand as if holding on to him.

THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! ESPECIALLY AFTER I JUST SAVED US!

The voice echoed in his head. It was rough as sandpaper but with a warmness that confused Xander. He stumbled back against the wall and sank down looking for anyone who could have said what he just heard.

THERE'S NO ONE ELSE… THERE'S JUST US

Xander flinched, surprised at the voice again.  
“Ok this is clearly a new symptom. You’re having hallucinations Xander that's all…” He tried to convince himself.

STOP LYING TO YOURSELF. WE ARE VERY MUCH REAL

The goo on his hand shifted, coloured dots coming to the surface forming the shape of a little head…  
A little head which winked at him.  
Xander fainted.


End file.
